


Фривольный список

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Перед свадьбой Алек и Лидия составляют списки знаменитостей, с которыми они могут изменить друг другу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Хронология событий немного изменена - Алек и Лидия собираются пожениться еще до того, как появляется Клэри. Да и дальше не все происходит в той очередности, что была в сериале =)

— Мы серьезно будем это делать? — Алек вжимается в диван, искренне надеясь, что Лидия передумает. — Мы же не по любви женимся, зачем нам это?

— Ты бы стал это делать, если бы женился на любимом человеке? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает будущая миссис Лайтвуд и протягивает Алеку карандаш и блокнот. — Зато если встретится кто-то из списка, у нас будет отличный предлог познакомиться с ними поближе.

— Десять? — обреченно спрашивает он, уставившись на чистый лист бумаги.

— Десять, — кивает Бранвелл, — мы же не по любви…

Клэри опять удалось досадить Алеку. Вроде бы обычный вопрос: «А вы составили фривольные списки?», но сколько из-за него головной боли! Сейчас он бы с удовольствием занялся чем-нибудь полезным, но нет, ему приходится сидеть с обглоданным карандашом в руке — он и не заметил, что сам стал виной этому — и представлять себя в постели с разными звездами, расставлять их по приоритету, при этом стараясь не забыть об их ориентации.

Пара часов потерянного времени и список готов. Лидия давно покончила со своим и даже успела прочитать пару десятков страниц какой-то книги. Заметив, что Алек отложил карандаш, девушка спохватывается и протягивает ему свой сложенный вдвое листок.

— Обязательно читать списки друг друга? — мнется Охотник. — Зачем?

— А вдруг нам понадобится свидетель? Давай же, — нетерпеливо протягивает вторую руку Бранвелл и, получив заветный листок, возвращается на свое место. — Или ты стесняешься?

— У меня там в основном… — бурчит он, отводя взгляд.

— Мужчины? — заканчивает за него Лидия. — У меня тоже в списке пара девушек, ну и что с того?

Алек чувствует, как горят кончики ушей. До сих пор он ни с кем не говорил о своих предпочтениях, продолжая молча сохнуть по Джейсу. Неужели это так очевидно? Он кивает, так и не поднимая глаз, потому что «в основном» — это все десять человек в его списке.

Лайтвуд быстро пробегается взглядом по выведенным ровным почерком именам, отмечая, что у его будущей супруги отличный вкус, и он сам был бы не прочь провести время с кем-то из «ее» знаменитостей. Исподлобья он изучает ее серьезное лицо, скрывающее все эмоции. Пока она не доходит до последнего имени.

— Магнус Бейн? — округлившимися глазами она смотрит на будущего мужа. — Он же не знаменитость.

— Он маг мирового уровня, самый известный в нашем мире. Определенно, он знаменитость, — оправдывается Алек, написавший Бейна под номером 10, а не раньше только потому, что сам сомневался, стоит ли его считать звездой.

— И то правда, — кивает Лидия, — зато у тебя будет реальный шанс с ним переспать.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что я в его вкусе, — Алек пожимает плечами.

— В этом и прелесть списка, — ухмыляется девушка и, поцеловав будущего мужа в лоб, уходит к себе. До свадьбы несколько недель, но дел, которые надо уладить к знаменательной дате очень много, и Бранвелл предпочитает не сидеть сложа руки.

***

Рука Лидии опускается на его плечо и Алек вздрагивает, отводя взгляд от объекта наблюдений.

— Я же говорила, что у тебя будет шанс, — улыбается девушка, — подойди к нему.

Лайтвуд смотрит на нее округлившимися испуганными глазами — присущая ему смелость не распространяется на личные отношения. Он снова переводит взгляд на диван у противоположной стены клуба, где разместился сам Магнус Бейн в компании полуголых девушек и парней. Алек уже и не рад, что ему выпала миссия идти с Лидией в клуб, а не крошить демонов на заброшенной стройке вместо Джейса, Клэри и Иззи.

— Нам не стоит отвлекаться, — Лайтвуд пытается перевести внимание Лидии с собственных душевных мук на причину их визита в клуб — слежку за одним из членов Круга, работающего на Валентина, — скоро появится объект.

— Я помню, — по лицу Лидии видно, что она разрывается между долгом и ребяческим азартом. — Но если ты не подойдешь, потом и я не смогу тебе изменить.

— Нет, — шипит Алек и отворачивается от распутного Мага, увлекшего в страстный поцелуй одну из спутниц.

Интерес к Бейну у него появился не так давно — они сидели перед большим экраном и изучали сильнейших магов современности. Ходж показывал фотографии и видеозаписи, сопровождая их красочными рассказами, Алек внимательно слушал, пока перед глазами не появился он: сначала на черно-белых фотографиях, потом на цветных, потом в движении — несколько секунд он смотрел кошачьими глазами прямо в камеру, прямо, как казалось Алеку, ему в душу, затем криво улыбнулся, изящно взмахнул рукой, украшенной массивными кольцами, и картинка исчезла.

Ходж пояснил, что это единственная видеозапись. Они пытались за ним следить, но были раскрыты. Камера была уничтожена тем самым плавным взмахом руки, благо она транслировала происходящее и запись не пострадала.

Тогда Алеку до колик в животе захотелось пересмотреть эти несколько секунд, еще раз заглянуть в необычные глаза, но он так и не решился озвучить просьбу. После этого ему несколько раз приснился Маг и он даже невольно подумал о нем, вместо Джейса, когда принимал душ. Нет, Алек не влюбился. Для него Магнус Бейн был человеком с экрана, недостижимой целью, знаменитостью, о которой грезишь, но никогда реально не рассматриваешь возможность отношений. Лайтвуд даже не думал, что может встретить его, но это произошло, и Охотник лишний раз убедился, что Бейн недостижимая звезда, пусть даже из его списка.

— Тогда я подойду к нему, — задумавшись, он слишком поздно осознает, что имела в виду его невеста.

— Лидия, нет, — он спешит за ней, но дорогу преграждает шумная компания, направляющаяся на танцпол, и ему приходится признать поражение.

Алек возвращается к барной стойке и старается не смотреть в сторону Мага. Кажется, стук его сердца перекрывает звуки музыки, а ноги грозятся подкоситься от предвкушения и страха. И он сам не знает, чего он боится больше — отказа или согласия.

Когда через несколько минут Бранвелл возвращается, Алек все понимает по ее лицу. Девушка смотрит на него с сочувствием и наверняка винит себя за эту провальную попытку.

— Он сказал, что не заинтересован, — она опускает взгляд, — прости.

Алек машет головой, показывая, что ничего страшного не случилось, но ему впервые хочется просто напиться. Лучше бы он не знал, лучше бы он продолжал лелеять призрачную надежду.

— У тебя осталось еще девять, — попытка подбодрить жениха выглядит жалко, и Лидия отлично это понимает. — Смотри, наша цель…

Напиться у него сегодня не получится, но миссия отвлечет его от мрачных мыслей, поэтому он даже рад появлению объекта слежки, который, как оказалось, пришел не один и тоже следил за кем-то. Трое мужчин в строгих костюмах занимают один из боковых столиков, откуда открывается вид на все помещение. Они почти не разговаривают между собой и не двигаются, отчего становится не по себе.

— Иди за ним, — шепчет Лидия, когда один из мужчин наконец поднимается и направляется в сторону уборных, и Алек молча следует за целью, бросив короткий взгляд на опустевший столик Бейна. Он даже и не заметил, когда Маг ушел.

Лайтвуд двигается не спеша, не желая привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, но грохот, донесшийся до его слуха из уборной, заставляет его ускорить шаг. Он открывает дверь в тот момент, когда один из людей Валентина выхватывает клинок Серафима и заносит над головой лежащего на полу мужчины. Недолго думая, Охотник пускает стрелу в плечо предателя, и видит, как неизвестная сила отбрасывает нападающего в сторону. Алек подбегает к нему, чтобы убедиться, что тот больше не представляет опасности и слышит за спиной незнакомый приятный голос:

— Отличный выстрел.

Последователь Валентина лежит без сознания, видимо, он неслабо приложился головой об треснувшую от удара раковину, и Алек позволяет себе повернуться и посмотреть на человека, которого он спас.

— Ничего особенного, — сухо произносит он, видя перед собой никого иного, как Магнуса Бейна. Приглушенный теплый свет делает Мага еще загадочней и приятней, и у Охотника перехватывает дыхание. Но слова Лидии все еще звучат в голове, напоминая о том, что у него нет шансов.

— Алек, — в дверном проеме появляется обеспокоенная Лидия, — те двое идут сюда, нам надо… — девушка замечает лежащего на полу мужчину, переводит взгляд на серьезного Алека, на Магнуса, с интересом рассматривающего ее. — Что случилось?

— Он напал на Бейна, — поясняет Алек, указывая луком на начавшего подавать признаки жизни мужчину.

— Надо уходить, — повторяет Лидия, прислушиваясь к шагам и окидывая помещение взглядом в поисках окна.

Магнус, до этого молча следивший за Охотниками, тяжело вздыхает и делает пасс рукой, открывая портал.

— Вы помогли мне, я помогу вам, — произносит он наигранно небрежно и берет Лидию за руку. Та, в свою очередь, цепляется за Алека, и они входят в портал, слыша за спиной скрип открывающейся двери.

Оказавшись в незнакомой квартире, Алек и Лидия настороженно озираются, а Магнус устало опускается в кресло.

— Не благодарите, не люблю быть в долгу, — в руках Мага материализуется бокал вина, и он делает небольшой глоток.

— Что им от тебя нужно? — Лидия решает не упускать шанс и расспросить Магнуса о случившемся.

— Валентин охотится на магов. Я маг, — пожимает плечами Бейн, — все просто. А это вы та пара с фривольным списком? — вдруг спрашивает он с озорной улыбкой.

Лидия кивает, а Алек недовольно морщится — упоминание о списке отзывается неприятным уколом в груди.

— Все еще не заинтересован? — Бранвелл не была бы собой, не будь она такой настойчивой.

— Прости, ты не в моем в вкусе, — вздыхает Маг и непонимающе смотрит на рассмеявшуюся Охотницу.

— Ты тоже не в моем вкусе, без обид, — задорно произносит она и кивает на залившегося краской Алека, — я говорила о нем.

— О, — Магнус не скрывает удивления. Он поднимается и медленно, кошачьей походкой приближается к застывшему, не знающему чего ожидать Алеку. — У нас не было случая официально представиться друг другу. Магнус Бейн.

— Алек. Алек Лайтвуд, — слова застревают в горле, а лицо горит так, что хочется заглянуть в зеркало и убедиться, что его кожу не ласкают языки пламени. — Нам, наверное, уже пора, — выдыхает он и с надеждой смотрит на Лидию.

— Оставь свой номер, я позвоню, — Бейн, склонив голову, с интересом изучает статного Охотника. — Если я все еще в списке, — добавляет он после короткой паузы и протягивает Алеку свой телефон.

Лайтвуд быстро набирает номер, боясь, что передумает. Или того хуже, передумает совершенно волшебный человек, стоящий перед ним.

— Я открою вам портал, — Магнус опять делает завораживающий пасс рукой и провожает исчезающих в нем охотников легкой улыбкой.

***

Магнус звонит уже на следующий день. У Алека замирает сердце, когда тот приглашает его на свидание. Они почти назначают время встречи, когда Клэри опять подкладывает ему свинью и исчезает, и Алеку приходится прервать разговор и срочно бежать за ней.

Алек боится, что Маг больше ему не позвонит, но сам не решается набрать номер, который он даже не сохранил в записную книжку, но уже успел запомнить наизусть, по сто раз на дню открывая список входящих вызовов.

Телефон молчит. Алек грызет ногти и сверлит трубку взглядом. Он пытается забыть о Магнусе, но все чаще ловит себя на мыслях о нем.

Когда ему звонит Джейс и просит прийти к Магнусу, потому что им срочно нужна его помощь и вообще парабатай не должен задавать лишних вопросов, Алек мешкает. Ему неловко идти домой к Бейну, но понимание того, что его близким нужна помощь, делает свое дело. К счастью, о том, что Маг в фривольном списке Алека, знает только Лидия, и никто не будет с интересом наблюдать за его действиями и взглядами.

Алек входит в квартиру как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить теряющего силы Мага. Окутанный магией Люк заливает кровью диван и, кажется, почти не дышит, практически, как и сам Бейн.

— Александр, мне нужна твоя сила, — шепчет Маг, и Алек не задумываясь берет его за руку.

Охотник закрывает глаза и концентрируется на ощущениях. Руку, которую сжимает Магнус, немного щиплет, он чувствует слабость, но вызвана она тем, что Бейн берет у него силу, или же просто близостью Мага, сказать сложно.

Он почти не замечает, как в комнате появляются Джейс и примитивный, как снует Клэри, как тяжело дышит Люк. Он открывает глаза лишь тогда, когда Маг ослабляет хватку и падает на него, в его объятья.

— Ты в порядке? — не отпуская вымотанного Бейна из рук, спрашивает Алек, и тот лишь кивает в ответ.

Алек помогает ему подняться и подводит к креслу, где он сидел в тот раз, когда они были здесь с Лидией. Помогает ему сесть и молча уходит. Он боится.

Они встречаются регулярно. Магнус, как Верховный Маг Бруклина, часто появляется в Институте и вместе с сумеречными охотниками работает над ситуацией с Валентином. Алек всячески избегает его. Не смотрит в его сторону, отводит взгляд, выходит из комнаты, когда Бейн приближается к нему. Только сердце предательски колотится всякий раз, когда он украдкой бросает взгляд на Мага, а дыхание перехватывает, когда тот входит в комнату. Но какой в этом смысл, если Магнусу он не нужен? Ведь он так больше и не позвонил.

В очередной раз они встречаются, когда Клэри решает вспомнить все и вызвать демона памяти. Рыжая рисует узор на полу, они все становятся в круг и берутся за руки. И совершенно случайно — Алек в этом не сомневается — его руку опять сжимает уже знакомая рука Мага.

Демон требует самые яркие и тревожащие душу воспоминания в обмен на память Клэри, и Охотники по очереди вспоминают сокровенные моменты, делясь ими с остальными.

Джейс с Клэри обмениваются образами друг друга, и Алек, не удержавшись, закатывает глаза, Лидия вспоминает своего погибшего жениха, и глаза девушки застилают слезы. Она все еще любит и помнит его. Очередь доходит до Иззи, но воспоминания Алека вырываются наружу, опережая ее и все, кроме Лидии, удивленно вздыхают и смотрят на зардевшегося Лайтвуда. Магнус с кошачьими глазами щелкает пальцами, и картинка растворяется в чреве демона. Охотник вздрагивает и разжимает руку, падая вслед за ней.

Дальше все происходит как во сне, его вытаскивают, спасают Джейса, убивают демона, приводят в чувство потерявшего сознание Вейланда. Только Алек стоит у стены и хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Краем глаза он замечает, как Магнус улыбается и о чем-то переговаривается с Лидией. Наверное, решают, когда удобнее устроить ту самую встречу, чтобы Алек наконец успокоился. Но сам Алек знает, что станет только хуже. С каждым днем его все сильнее затягивает водоворот чувств к недосягаемому Бейну.

***

Лидия сидит на кровати и теребит подол платья. Она молчит, обдумывая все, что хочет сказать, пока Алек нетерпеливо прожигает ее взглядом.

— Я думаю, свадьбу стоит отменить.

— Хм? — он ожидал всего, что угодно, кроме этих слов.

— Мы не любим друг друга, так нельзя, — она поднимает глаза и смотрит на сидящего перед ней парня. — Это неправильно.

— Мы знали, на что идем. Мы никогда друг друга не любили. Что изменилось, Лидия?

— Ты влюбился, — шепчет она, — я не могу поступить так с тобой.

— Это ничего не меняет, — злится Алек, но не отрицает своих чувств. — Я смогу забыть его.

— Я не хочу вам мешать, — улыбается Лидия.

— Нам? — Лайтвуд удивленно вскидывает брови. — Нет никаких нас, я ему совершенно неинтересен.

Бранвелл вздыхает и качает головой:

— Ты не замечаешь очевидного. Он приходит сюда только ради тебя, он не отводит от тебя взгляда, когда ты в радиусе видимости. А когда ты скормил демону памяти воспоминание о нем, готова поклясться, не лежи там Джейс трупом, Бейн пустился бы в пляс.

— Я не понимаю… — Алек прячет лицо в ладонях. — Он ведь мог сказать…

— Он думал, что мы женимся по любви, — Охотница пожимает плечами, — но когда я вспомнила Джона, а ты его, он додумался спросить.

— Лидия Бранвелл, — Алек падает на колени перед девушкой и берет ее за руки, — я уже говорил, что обожаю тебя? — и пока та удивленно хлопает глазами, подрывается с места, целует ее в лоб и исчезает.

***

— Сладулик, ты мне расскажешь, кто остальные четверо в списке? — мурлычет Магнус, вычерчивая узоры на обнаженной спине лежащего рядом парня.

— Девять, — бормочет Алек, зарываясь лицом в подушки, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— Ого! Мне стоит опасаться? — наигранно тревожится Бейн.

— Я не хочу тебе изменять, — Охотник находит в себе силы посмотреть на лежащего рядом Мага, — я же люблю тебя, больше никаких списков.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбается Магнус, склоняется над Алеком и, прежде чем накрыть его губы своими, шепчет: — Больше никаких списков.


End file.
